Forum:Hyrule Warrior's Canonicity
:I think you two are overthinking it. From the moment the it was released, the creators explicitly stated it is completely a non-canon game which takes place an a parallel world. I suppose if they continue to release other games that can link with Hyrule Warriors in terms of the timeline, it can be considered as another part of the Zelda universe that's separate from the Unified Timeline, much like the Fallen Hero Timeline, but for now, maybe it's best to just leave it as it is.--Zakitaro (talk) 11:06, June 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not going to argue with you about who said what at this point, since it seems to have little to do with the topic itself. I'm just saying that even if it was fully licensed by Nintendo, Hyrule Warriors just doesn't seem to be expanded enough to be considered different from the other "non-canon" stuff, in my opinion. As you have noted earlier on this forum, the same would also apply to the other "non-canon" games that feature Link or Zelda, such as Smash Bros, which I'm pretty sure was also licensed by Nintendo. I also feel that making Hyrule Warriors "special" from the other "non-canon" stuff would confuse others, considering its already a somewhat confusing game to begin with.--Zakitaro (talk) 11:43, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Bump :Well now, I guess this solves things for now. To answer your question, the Hyrule Historia is considered canon for the time being.--Zakitaro (talk) 06:43, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :To note though, I don't think the Hyrule Warrior series is expanded enough to be considered a different "thing" from all the other non-canon stuff. There's only like one or two games that have anything to do with it.--Zakitaro (talk) 03:18, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Rebumb Main Appearances *The, currently, 18 main series titles (19 when Breath of the Wild is released) including remakes. Listed in order of original release release (even in the case of remake exclusive content). Other Appearances Subseries warning: This article or section contains information on a subseries within the ''Legend of Zelda'' series and should be considered part of its own separate canon. *Any game expressly part of the Zelda franchise and published by Nintendo. This includes the Hyrule Warrios games, Link's Crossbow Training, the Game & Watch Games and the BS Games. *Possibly including the Skyward Sword manga as its a prequel rather than an adaptation like the other mangas and was made specifically to contribute to Skyward Sword's lore. And for what its worth it was included in Hyrule Historia (or so I hear, still haven't had the spare cash to justify buying myself a copy. The thing's expensive). Subseries warning: Subseries information ends here. Non Canon Appearances Non-canon warning: This article or section contains non-canonical information that is not considered to be an official part of the ''Legend of Zelda'' series and should not be considered part of the overall storyline. *Beta appearanes and unreleased games (by which I mean Mystical Seeds of Courage). *Tech demos *Games with major Zelda elements but are distinctly part of other franchises. Namely Super Smash Bros., Soul Calibur II, Bayonetta, Nintendo Land, Mario Kart and Sonic Lost World. Unless there's a major example I'm forgetting anything outside of them that fits into that category is probably minor enough to be included on Cameos page. Basically if it has its own dedicated article than elements from that appearance should be listed in related articles. *Philips CD-I Games. *Books, cartoons, comics, mangas (except aforementioned, possible, Skyward Sword exception), mechandise and any other noteworthy sources I've failed to mention. Non-canon warning: Non-canonical information ends here. My advice... Think of it as its own separate universe. It might not fit into the main timelines, but it's pretty awesome, so think of it like some parallel reality. KillRoy231 (talk) 07:43, March 8, 2017 (UTC) What I think: I like the look and think it conveys the image wanted. I was honestly a little confused that Hyrule Warriors wasn´t at all considered to have relevance the first time I came to this site. I feel like this is a good compromise and works well. User:Dark Byrne 10:01 April 6, 2017